Devil May Cry: The Power of Force Edge
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: (DMC: Ichigo Awakens!AU) Basically, It's Ichigo with Sparda as a Zanpakutou Spirit, and Force Edge as his Shikai. Ichigo X Candice.


Devil May Cry: The Power of Force Edge: Mission 1: A Crazy Party!

 _I came up with this idea after I unlocked the Super Legendary Dark Knight Costume in DMC3SE. Speaking of, I BEAT DMC3SE's DANTE MUST DIE! I also did Heaven or Hell mode, but that's not very hard, just a bit annoying at times. Also, it's an AU of Devil May Cry: Ichigo Awaken's!_

Begin!

Ichigo screamed wildly as he felt a Hollow mask forming on his face, this pain was torturous!

He shut his eyes in pain, and when he opened them, he was in a strange place.

He was in a white void with stairs, walls, and waterfalls flowing from nowhere. The stairs here are crossed in angles. Standing in front of Ichigo was a was a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a young face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

"Hello Ichigo." The man said calmly with a small smile on his face.

"W-who are you? And where are we?!" Ichigo erratically asked, thinking about how he was becoming a Hollow less than half a minute ago.

"My name is Force Edge. And we are in one of the many sections of your soul. I like to call this area 'Lost Souls Nirvana'." The man said, with his name sounding like static, except for a small bit of it, which was the word, Force.

"What did you say your name was? All I heard was the word Force, then static." Ichigo queried. The man's facial expression showed a combination of happiness and sadness.

"So, you can't hear all of my name, huh? Well Ichigo, I have a task for you. This task will wake up your latent Soul Reaper powers. You must find the Tablet with the correct Gem colour. Remember what Uryuu told you about a Soul Reaper's spirit ribbons." Force Edge informed before disappearing in a blur.

Ichigo looked around the strange world, before thinking on the man's final words. ' _Uryuu... Spirit Ribbons... Wait..._ _D_ _idn't he say that a Soul Reaper's spirit ribbons are Red?_ ' Ichigo thought before looking around before he felt the ground shake, causing him to look around faster, before he facepalmed. He shut his eyes and focused, causing 9 ribbons to appear, all leading to the same place, 8 white, 1 red.

He followed the ribbons, with the gravity of the staircases causing a bit of confusion, but he shook it of and followed the ribbons to a large monolith. Embedded in the monolith were 9 gems. He looked around, and quickly found the red gem. He ran up the monolith, and pressed his hand against the red gem. He felt energy fill him to the seams as the hilt of his broken Zanpakutou appeared in his hand.

(Urahara training area)

The people of Urahara's Shop's eyes widened as they felt Ichigo's reiatsu/reiryoku/whatever skyrocket, and saw Ichigo break free of Tessai's Bakudo seal, and leap out of the hole in the ground, kicking up a large dust cloud.

The dust cloud parted, and revealed Ichigo wearing the same outfit as his Zanpakutou.

(Skipping next part once again! Simply because I don't want to type all of that banter up.)

Ichigo ran from the crazy shopkeeper, ducking from the red burst of energy sent his way.

"Why do you run, Ichigo?" He heard the man from before state as he blinked, revealling he was in a new area.

He was now in a small mirrored room, with a a green tint taking over one mirror, which was the only mirror reflecting the appearance of Ichigo and Force Edge.

"I'm running because if I don't, he'll kil-" "You still haven't called my name." Force Edge interrupted Ichigo with his own words.

"Have you figured out who I am, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded, "Your the representation of my spirit powers, aren't you?" The Zanpakutou smiled at his master, before continuing his words.

"If you face forward, you should be able to hear it. The only thing that plugs your ears is your own fear." He said, as Ichigo in the real world stopped in his tracks, causing Urahara to stop as well.

' _Has he done it? Has he done what takes a Soul Reaper decades to to, in a few days?_ ' Urahara asked himself.

Ichigo turned, a determined look appeared on his face as he stared down the shady scientist in front of him.

" _Abandon your fear. Turn and face your enemy. Don't give an inch! Now, advance, and never stop! Fight with all your heart. If you doubt, you will age. Be afraid, and you will die! Now shout out my name!_ " Force Edge roared with a resolve that matched Ichigo's.

" _Tear them down, Force Edge!_ " Ichigo exclaimed as his Zanpakutou changed shape.

Ichigo's Zanpakutou, Force Edge, resembles a basic sword. The guard takes a "W" shape. It has a spiral handle that leads to four skulls on the pommel with a spike at the top

Urahara rose an eyebrow at the sword, as there was nothing about it, or Ichigo's reiryoku/reiatsu that could allow him to figure out if the Zanpakutou had any specific abilities that could tell him what it could do.

Ichigo crouched slightly, and held Force Edge in front of him at an angle, before hurling it at Urahara, with the sword spinning like a boomerang.

Urahara rolled out of the path of the sword, sighing in relief before he noticed that the sword had changed its trajectory, and was now close enough to him that he couldn't completely dodge it. He bent his back like Keanu Reeves in The Matrix, but as he wasn't as cool as Keanu Reeves, he got cut on the forehead, and his hat got cut off of his head.

The sword started spinning faster and shot back to Ichigo, who caught it by the hilt, and placed it on his back, with it staying on there somehow. Ichigo smirked at Urahara, before his eyes rolled up to his head, and he fell on the floor, unconscious from exhaustion.

Kisuke smiled at the unconscious substitute as he slowly walked over to him. He got the feeling that Ichigo would make waves in the spiritual worlds.

(Chapter End)

 _ _Hehe, damn! It may have taken a few hours, but I got this bitch done! Enjoy, and if there are any__ _ _inconsistencies in the story, please review/PM me, and I'll see what I can do with it. See ya!__


End file.
